In some conventional contact centers, a contact center agent may only use a single contact center station for interacting with callers. However, in some other contact centers, a contact center agent may utilize multiple contact center stations. A contact center agent may be required to manually update their active station each time they switch stations or even log in to the contact center system.
If an agent forgets to manually update their active contact center station than one or more calls may be routed to the wrong contact center station. In the worst case, the contact center agent may be unaware as they miss multiple calls until finally returning to their former contact center station, which remained their active contact center station the whole time.
Thus there is a need for new methods to update an active station.